Stop It All
by CrazyMary01
Summary: Kendall is sick of the way James is always affecting him. He's tired from how much he wants him. He just wants to move on, and what better way to do that then avoiding him. But how long can he stay away from the pretty boy he's been secretly wanting.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay so new fan fic. First off if you love this story I have created a few others. I am also thinking about wither or not this story will be rated M or T. Right now it's M to be safe. I can get pretty steamy with my romance writing sometimes well I guess that's all- Live it Big Time CrazyMary01 (Just so you know if you're new to my stories I sign every author's note like that.) Another Thing most of my stories will just about always be in first person I'm not good at writing from a narrator's point of view. Also I feel if I tell it through a character I get more in to it well that's all you should have to know :)**

Chapter One

Have you ever had to bottle something up inside only to have it dying to be released? Have you ever wondered if just because of one slip of your tongue everything and anything you've tried to hide will all suddenly become clear to the oblivious?

Well that's exactly my life right now. To make matters even worse there's only one person that's making everything so complicated. That one person would be one of my four best friends James Diamond. I haven't even told you why it was so complicated did I?

First off his smile drives me insane which is the only reason he got me to say yes to joining this stupid band and moving to L.A with my mom anyway. Second it was the stupidest mistake of my life because every time he moves his hips I find out he's even sexier than the day before. Then when he sings I feel like my heart is about to stop. However moving his hips and his lips is nothing compared to the way his body looks without his shirt.

I try to avoid going down to the good ol' palm woods pool as much as possible when he's in or around that area.

Now on to the reasons I hated living in the same apartment as my good friend. First off he never wants to grab his clothes before he takes a shower which leads me to hate sharing a room with that sexy idiot. Secondly he makes sure everyone knows he hates clothes in general by saying the famous James Diamond line "You're my best friends you all have seen in my boxers," and then strips down to his underwear right in the middle of the living room.

I'm not even going to begin on how many images that throws into my brain just about every day.

"Kendall! Buddy where are you?" Damn that was his angelic voice. Another thing that I hate hearing. Even when he wasn't singing it sounded beautiful. He slammed through our bedroom door, and I couldn't help but let my eyes slightly roam his naked wet torso. Damn you James.

"Dude why are you being so anti-social today? Something bothering you?" A million thoughts as well as curse words that went along the lines of cunt bubble, ass fuck (Which I wouldn't mind him doing to me.) hell it was just him in general.

"No just being weird" I said ignoring the sudden tight feeling against my crotch as he pulled on the draw strings on his swim trunks.

"Well when you're done being weird your best friends would like to see you down by the pool. You know in the water having fun." I must've been sick to think about me and James having great "fun" in the palm woods pool.

"I'll think about it and meet you guys down there."

"No thinking times over put your damn swim suit on Kenny." Stop it with the damn nick names. You're making me want you. "Kendall I will undress you." _Please do!_ Mental Kendall was a little louder than usual today.

"Nope that's fine. I'm just goanna hang out here, and do stuff." I said. I tried to think of disgusting things and not encourage my boner to get any harder or surly my zipper would break.

"That's it" he screamed and jumped unto the bed beside me.

"Get dressed or else." He said very serious. I just rolled my eyes. I wasn't going to do it. I needed to take care of the problem in my pants more than I needed to go to the pool.

"Kendall I don't want to do this." His hands were suddenly at my rips. Damn I thought I wasn't supposed to encourage my trouser snake. "Alright that settles it." And then he began tickling me. I was very ticklish, and couldn't help but squirm.

"Stop it James." I yelled. Damn I hated being tickled I attempted to move away from him but he only straddled my waste that's when he stopped. Then I saw a look of confusion.

"Kendall are you hard?" he asked. Blood rushed to my cheeks. Dammit he wasn't supposed to feel that. This is exactly what I was trying to avoid.

"Get out" I yelled wanting nothing more than to crawl under a rock and die. I pushed him out the door, and slammed it in his confused face. Once again the cover was almost blown.

**Ending Note: So I may post another chapter just simply because that's what I usually do when I start a story. Anyways I will also be making a cover for this on Pizap sometime soon, and after about three chapters I would like to know if you want me to continue. I will try to post those three chapters tonight,**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay people second chapter. Hopefully I can get the third one out as well. I got the cover done I'd like to what you guys think. I have a feeling I made it to Plain. - Live it Big Time CrazyMary01**

Chapter 2

The day sort of progressed awkwardly. James, and me refused to talk. Well I did. I knew that if I had talked about the situation something would slip that would at least reveal a clue that I had the hots for him. Sure he wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer however in no way was he completely dull.

In fact out of all four of me, and my friends James was the best at what Logan would call "Love Sign Language." Which is why I was surprised I had been able to keep this a secret so long considering he was so good at it. I thought surly by now I would've been outed because I had slipped up multiple time. Not just about liking James, but about liking guys in general.

True I'd never really liked any other guys but James but I sure as hell didn't like any girls. Not even the Jennifers which every guy practically drooled over could faze me. But oh boy how good James was at making my dicks little mind stand at attention.

The funny thing is. Sometimes I feel like he does it on purpose. Such as times where he strips in the middle of the room ever so slowly, without a care in the world. It in a way feels like it's just for me. Then however usually that same night he's bring a girl over, and god only knows what he does with them behind closed girls. After all I had heard many a girls say James Diamond is an absolute animal in the bedroom.

Every time I hear that it kind of makes me wish that I had in fact just token a chance, and told him how I felt. There was one time I almost did it because I wanted to. It was freshman year and high school we were at a dance. I remembered it like it was yesterday.

_I ran around the school like a maniac trying to find James. I had asked his date, and she just laughed, and walked away leaving me with no hints or clues as to where he was. When I had thought about the fountain he told me was a great place to think even if it was easy to be caught ditching. I found him alright. He was crying his eyes out, and sobbing loudly._

"_Hey buddy." I said coming up behind him. The feelings were so new. It was kind of hard dealing with the fact I was in love with him._

"_Go away Kendall," he said wiping his nose on the back of his jacket sleeve._

"_No way. What happened?" I asked. I had hoped I didn't sound too much like a mother, and juts more like a concerned friend._

"_She dumped me. Never mind she didn't only dump me she stood me up too. Her parents didn't even know I was coming to pick her up tonight." He began to cry. I had known how much James wanted this night to be special. He had always thought that your first high school dance was what set your social status._

"_Hey don't sweat it bud. There are tons of people who are going to like you, and by senior year you'll be a fucking sex god."_

"_That's kind of awkward coming from your best friend." He laughed. "And now that everyone knows I'm a joke, and fall for anything who would like me?" Tell him! Tell him! My brain screamed at me, and I was about to. My face was leaning closer, and closer as I looked into his beautiful hazel eyes._

"_KENDALL!" We heard in the distance. I had almost forgotten that I had left my date behind. She came into view from around the fountain. "There you a-"She stopped talking when she saw James, and her jaw drop, and James smiled his breath taking smile. But he's straight I yelled at the mental me who had almost ruined my life._

That was the first and last time I had planned to tell him my feelings. I would just have to avoid him until the hard on he had felt earlier today was long forgotten. Maybe if I hired a girl to get him laid things will blow over sooner.

…

As dinner came to end I decided to go take a shower and excuse myself. As I showered I couldn't help but start thinking about what it would be like if James was in here naked beside me. Even if think were awkward between us it didn't make him any less sexy.  
I couldn't stop my hand from moving in between my legs and moving up and down my cock. The hot water only made my fantasy about James lips around it with his head bobbing up and down that much more realistic. I didn't even notice I was moaning until I neared my climax.

"James" I moaned as stream after stream off my seed shot from my body. I sat in the shower for a few minutes panting. That was by far the most intense orgasm I ever had. I quickly shut the water off hoping James wasn't in the room knowing that his name was moaned pretty loudly and it wasn't like the moans before that wouldn't have caught someone's attention either.

As I walked out into the room I realized James was nowhere to be found in the area. Second time I had almost blown my cover in one day. Someone must be watching over me. I quickly dressed, and crawled into my bed. I guess can look at the bright side. Moaning his name loudly in the shower wasn't as bad as when I woke him up from masturbating across the room thinking about how he hipped thrusts in dance practice.

**Ending note: I will try to put the third chapter up tonight it might be a few days before I update from there. I'll try not to take too long though. So far this story had gotten positive results.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay sorry guys I didn't get the chapter up the other day. I was going too but then it got late, and I had school the next day, and I just now got some free time to finish up so here you go.- Live it Big Time CrazyMary01**

Chapter 2

"Kendall wake up." The voice was all too familiar.

"Yeah" I said waking up, and turning my head to the sound of James' voice.

"Dude things were like really awkward with us today. If you're still embarrassed about the boner thing it's cool man. I get random hard ons all the time." It wasn't random well it kind of was. But it wouldn't have popped up if you never walked into the room so sexy.

"Well let's think about this. Wouldn't you be a little creped out if you walked in on his friend before he was about to start jerkin. You do remember I don't have charm like the good old James Diamond right?"

"Of course I remember that, and besides let's face it no one has charm like James Diamond. I didn't even know you were about to jack off. And hey it's not like I haven't caught you before. If you get so many boners I can only think of one thing that needs to happen."

"What."

"We need to get you laid." God that statement just made me think that I might get lucky with him.

"James I don't think that will work." I said. Sometimes being gay and trying to hide it really is a pain. Well then tell him you're gay mental me screamed.

"That's where you're wrong. I already have a girl that is interested in taking you on. Her exact words were damn I'd like to have his dick. She just moved here. Her name is Jo Taylor she's kind of short but hot as hell."

"Um-"I was starting to get tongue tied. I didn't want to sleep with a girl. Or any one for that matter. Well except James but that was a whole other situation.

"What cat got your tongue?"

"James I don't want to sleep with someone. I want a relationship so that I can make love to someone." Okay minor lie because I definitely wouldn't mind fucking James just once. However if I got the choice between fucking James, and actually being in a relationship with him I'd choose the second choice in a heartbeat.

"Then what can I do to help my best friend. I'm sure I'd be on edge too if I'd gone a while without getting laid." I flinched. I had known James hooked up with anything with a vagina However whenever he confirmed the rumors it just made me loose another ounce of hope.

I would think now that my hope would've been completely gone because we this had to have been the thousandth time I'd heard him say something like that.

"James I'm fine. I can get laid on my own terms." I said fighting back the familiar tears of heart ache. "Can we just go to bed?"

"No I need to help you."

"What can you do James? Give me a hand job?"

"Hell no I ain't gay." I felt my heart twist in my chest. I could no longer hold it in. Somehow I felt a little lighter when I let the words escape my mouth.

"Well I am James. I am extremely gay. I want dick not pussy so until you can hook me up with a guy count me out. I will say it once more. I am gay.

**Author's Note: Sorry Guys I know that it's short but I will try to make the next chapters longer. Well review, and tell me what you think so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay guys so I promised you a longer chapter in my last update, and sorry if you guys felt like I left you hanging in the last chapter. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Let's figure out what our little Jamie will say shall we? - Live it Big Time CrazyMary01**

* * *

Chapter 4 James' P.O.V

"Well I am James. I am extremely gay. I want dick not pussy. So until you can hook me up with a guy count me out. I will say it once more. I am gay." My jaw dropped and I stared at my best friend shocked. That wasn't the confession I was looking for. I was just looking for him to tell me the truth, and say I turn him on.

How else would he have gotten a hard on, and then moaned my name in the shower as he jerked off. Call me a weirdo but I actually watched as he did it.

_I heard Kendall moaning in the shower. He must really be sexually frustrated to get so many boners every day. I mean from how tight his pants are how can you not notice the budges he tries so desperately to hide. I cracked the door slightly only to be greeted with the sight of Kendall's hand fisted around his cock. Damn he was huge. I couldn't take my eyes away from the sight but then his moans started getting louder, and I realized my pants had suddenly gotten tighter in my crotch. There's no way you can be turned on by your best friend. I turned to leave shutting the bathroom door._

_ That's when I heard something that made my dick twitch even more with interest. _

_ "James" Kendall moaned. A brilliant plan had been forming in my head. If I could get Kendall to confess that I turned him on first I wouldn't have to feel so weird about the sight of Kendall jerking off making me all hot and bothered. I left the room. It was time to let Kendall sleep for my plan to be put in action._

"Um let's go to sleep." I said slipping into my own bed. Looks like I would have to come up with a new plan for him to admit he liked me first.

* * *

Kendall's P.O.V

"Um let's go to sleep." James said. He got off my bed and crawled back into his own. I felt tears sting my eyes as I listened to his breathing become more and more even by the second. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer, and the dams broke. I tried to be quiet. However it was hard when it only made you feel worse that you were crying over something you knew was going to happen.

I knew James wasn't gay, and that if I told him I was he would hate me. However even after telling myself that many a times it hurt to know that now it's actually happened. After all he wasn't just my secret crush. He was my best friend. We've been through so much together it was hard to just accept that from here on out I would probably be dead to him.

James' P.O.V

I woke up the next morning to see Kendall still sound asleep. While I was sleeping I had a dream. A wonderful one at that. It had been me and Kendall alone. I was teasing him. I was slowly stripping and smiling as I watched his eyes take my body in. I had woken up with a brilliant plan. I called it operation tease.

It was actually fairly simple. I would just be showing my aversion of clothing more than usual. At least while Kendall was around.

I wasn't going to be completely naked but I definitely wasn't going to leave my wash board abs covered for more than ten minutes, and my legs wouldn't exactly be covered either. Who knows maybe I'll walk around in boxer briefs just for the hell of it. However in order for my plan to begin this morning I had to work up a sweat.

* * *

Kendall's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning not fully remembering when I had stopped crying, and fallen asleep. I looked over to the bed across from me to see that James was not there. Wasn't that a blessing? I wasn't ready to face him as soon as I woke up. I walked out of my bedroom, and heard Carlos singing at the top of his lungs in the shower. I smelt my mom cooking in the kitchen. So nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Smells good mom." I said as I walked into the kitchen

"Thank-" she turned around to face me and stopped short. I knew she could tell that I had cried the night before. Hardly anything got passed my mom. She could even tell I was sick before I knew I was going to throw up. "Honey what's wrong. Were you crying last night?' he brow eyes flashed concern

There was no sense in lying. As I said before, hardly anything gets passed my mom

"Yes." I admitted.

"About what, tell mommy what's on your mind." What was I supposed to say? Mom I'm gay, told James last night. He may hate me, and hey now you do to. Of course not, so instead I went with a safer term.

"I'll tell you latter." She gave me a half smile then returned to making breakfast. I went into the living room wanting to watch some T.V before eating my mom's amazing cooking. Only to be greeted by the sight of James sitting on the couch in his shorts hot, and sweaty from his morning run. No surprise my pants instantly got tighter. Could my life get any worse?

"Hey Kendall wipe the drool off." James laughed. And shot me a smile. I quickly turned and walked away from him. Everything just needed to stop. Everything needed to be gone. He may not hate me now, and that's good I guess. However I needed to stay away from him nevertheless. I was sick of this. I wanted to able to hang out with my friends without feeling awkward because James has such a huge effect on me physically and emotionally.

Everything needed to stop. The sad part was the only way I knew it would end was by avoiding him.

* * *

**Ending Note: So sorry it took me a while to update. School has been crazy. Be sure to review.- Live it Big Time CrazyMary01**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry guys for taking so long to update. I've been so busy with school. Wanted to start the year off right, and everything. Anyways here is chapter five I hope this makes up for making you guys wait for an update- Live it Big Time CrazyMary01**

* * *

Chapter Five Kendall's P.O.V

I'd spent most of the afternoon locked away in my room. Unless James was there. If he walked in I quickly tried to get away. I still had no other way to get over this idiotic crush that I had on a guy who obviously was straight. However when James walked into the room for the night there was no avoiding him. He pulled his shirt over his head, and I couldn't help but stare.

"So Kendall didn't see you much today, something bothering you?" Why did he have to be such an ass? Of course something was bothering me. It was him, and his wash board abs added on with his god like hazel eyes, and his sexy hips that had me drooling every time they moved.

"Go to sleep James." I said staying calm.

"I think I'll stay up for a bit if you don't mind. After all you can only sleep so much when you're a little hyped up. I think I may plug in my headphones and dance a little bit just to get this energy out."

"Go to sleep James," I said again. Hoping he that when I said it the last time it just didn't quiet sink in?

"But Kendall," he whined. "I wanna' have some fun." I don't even think you want to know how much fun I was having thinking about having with the boy currently circling his hips in front of me. I turned over so that I was faced away from him.

"Turn off the light when you're done being stupid." I said, and shut my eyes praying no dreams would pop into my head tonight.

* * *

James' P.O.V

I watched as Kendall turned away from me obviously trying to hide his face.

"Turn off the light when you're done being stupid." He said.

"Will do Ken-Doll." I heard him groan. He had hated the nick name since I had come up with it in the second grade. I figured now would be a good time to use it. I mean I was trying to get him to crack from my sexiness. I mean I already knew he was gay, However throughout the day I had felt that he had purposely tried to avoid me. I hope he doesn't think I hate him. I mean I was perfectly fine with Kendall being gay, as long as he was gay with me.

Just simply because I wasn't gay. I had tested that. I had found Kendall was the only guy to make me go insane sexually, emotionally, physically. I suppose it would be safe to say that Kendall pretty much owned my inter being at the present moment.

However it was funny how much I could lust over my best friend, and pretty much every other pretty faced boy at the palm woods could barely faze me.

I was pretty sure what I had for Kendall was anything but a faze. Looking back I can kind of see why I had grown a liking to Kendall on a romantic scale.

I began to hear Kendall's breathing even out and decided I wouldn't be getting anywhere tonight. I would just have to continue operation tease in the morning. I slipped off my pants and let it join my shirt on the floor. I crawled into my bed, and hoped that when I closed my eyes I would see a blonde beauty there with me.

* * *

Kendall's P.O.V

Why did God seem to hate me so much? Once again after praying that I wouldn't dream of James it happened. Only this time the dreams were different. Usually it would just be pointless wet dream. Dirty talk, Spankings, and of course intense climaxes.

Only this time (though I still had an aching erection when I woke up) there really was none of that, and I couldn't help but think about the words that we had shared before we fucked. Or made love whatever exactly it was

_ "Kendall you know I've never been happier than this past year with you right?" I gave him a smile, and nodded. Apparently it had been our year anniversary. "I really didn't know what to get you I mean nothing seemed special enough to fir the occasion any way but I did find something that I knew would make us both happy." I smiled wide already curious._

_ "I don't care what you'd have gotten James. It would fir this occasion perfectly just simply because it came from you." I told him, and pecked his lips. I felt his hand slide something into my own. No doubt there was some kind of jewelry lying within the tightly wrapped box._

_ I carefully and patiently unwrapping it. As I opened the box. I smiled at what I had seen inside. I saw a heart necklace, and beside it a bracelet with a key. I looked at James, and smiled._

_ "I love it," I said. Tears were beginning to pool in my eyes._

_ "The key bracelet is for you, and the heart necklace is for me because Kendall Knight you for sure hold the key to my heart."_

After that everything became like any other wet dream I had about James is the past. Well without the kinks that usually appear. However for some reason this morning I didn't care about my boner. All I cared about was the fact I was scared that this was a sign that I could never get away from James Jacob Diamond just simply because…. Wait hold up take a step back was I really ready to admit this to myself. I mean it was something I was contemplating for a while, but now do I know for sure it's true? Am I finally admitting that I was in love with him? Yes, yes I was. I Kendall Donald Knight had fallen for James Diamond, and fallen hard.

I'm not sure how much longer this whole thing is going to last.

**Ending Note: Okay please review I'm scared this might be extremely bad because I like kind of rushed through the whole thing. Please let me know if something doesn't make sense or sound right. I would really appreciate it- Live it Big Time CrazyMary01**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I really am such a horrible person for not updating for so long. I have a thank you this update I want to thank DeniseDemd for taking such a liking to my stories. It means a lot to me. Well that's all for now- Live It Big Time CrazyMary01**

Chapter 6 Kendall's P.O.V

I had kept the whole "avoid James thing" up for a week now, and things weren't so great. Simply because trying to stay away meant actually admitting to myself that I was in love with the sexy idiot. It didn't help that he seemed to hate clothes even more now. Just about every time he was in the apartment he was shirtless. It only made me want to avoid him more. Eventually I just stopped hanging out in the apartment when he was around.

I'd done just about everything to get away from him. I'd even gone to the library with Logan once. It made me mad that whenever I was away I'd only think about him more. Only this time I didn't only think about what he's be like in bed I thought about simple things such as how it would feel to be held by him every night, or what if he turned out to be gay.

I decided something was really wrong with me the night I had a dream about us getting married. It was driving me crazy. I looked things up on the internet while I was at the library with Logan. Apparently this was only supposed to be temporary and it was actually the first step to getting over someone is to convince yourself that you didn't need them.

Truth be told I had tried since I first realized I had a thing for James. I was starting to break by Friday. I'd almost caved twice, and just told him everything. I almost just almost said I love you. However Logan saved the day, and walked in asking if I knew where his IPod was. I said no but I would help him find it, and walked away from James.

After that avoiding him was a little easier considering that's how things usually went when something awkward happened between us. Well at least when it was awkward for me. James never really noticed unless it was something awkward like the boner, or the part where I told him I was gay. However he didn't really seem to want to avoid me. In fact it seemed to me like he was trying to be around me, because whenever I tried to get away he'd magically find a way to include himself in my escape.

Needless to say that made the whole "get away, crawl under a rock, and hope you can come back soon" plan fail many times. In fact the only plan that usually worked was when I asked Logan to go to the library. One of James' least favorite places to be. So here I was on Saturday day afternoon in a library with one of my four best friends, and bored as hell.

"Kendall did something happen between you and James?" he whispered setting his book down.

"What do you mean," I said trying to play dumb.

"I mean you guy never want to be around each other anymore. You're always leaving the apartment when he's around. We barely hang out all four of us anymore because it seems like you can't stand to be in the same room as him." Actually no it's the opposite I want to be in the same room as him so bad it's annoying.

"Hmm well I suppose I have been distant maybe it's just me."

"No Kendall something's going on, and have an itch on what it is but I'd rather you tell me, and if you don't I will flat out ask you." He said. His eyes looked hurt because he could tell I was keeping something from him. I couldn't stand to hurt any one of my best friends.

"You really want to know?" I asked rubbing the place where my nose and eyes met. I saw him nod from the corner of my eye.

I didn't know where exactly where to start considering I wasn't expecting to come out like this. So I took a minute to gather my thoughts before I spoke. I heard him clear his throat, and it brought me out of my train of thought.

"First of Logan you should know I'm gay." I looked him in the eyes wanting to see his face as I told him. There was no shock, no confusion, no disgust, just a blank face which made me slightly nervous to continue the story. "Secondly James already knew because I might've-"

"Oh my god! Don't tell me you had sex with him." He screamed

"You didn't let me finish Logan. No I didn't have sex with James. Last week when you guys wanted me to come down to the pool he came up to get me, and I was hard because of that sexy idiot, and he pinned me down, and tickled me. Apparently he could tell I had a lot of "random boners", and came to the conclusion that I needed to get laid. Well I may have screamed at him well I'm gay, and unless I can hook up with a guy count me out. Now I want to avoid him but he doesn't seem to like that idea to much." Logan said quiet for a minute possibly processing all this information.

"You douche bag," he screamed after a minute of silence. The few people in the room signaled for us to quiet down.

"What did I do?"

"You told James you were gay before you told me. I thought I was you're best friend." I looked him like he was insane.

"Okay I just confessed to being gay for James, and that's all you have to say?" He stared at me for a moment.

"Your point?"

"That's not what I was trying to get across."

"If it makes you feel any better I already knew."

"What?"

"Please you're not so discreet about starring at James' butt in dance practice."

"Shut up!"

"So tell me Kenny are you having fantasies about shoving dollar bills down wittle Jamesy's boxer shorts." I felt heat rush to my cheeks.

"Fuck you Logan."

"Whoa I thought you like James. Sorry dude as much as I love you I don't swing that way." I just put my head down, my face now a really unattractive red. "So what are you going to do?" he asked once I got my blush under control.

"Keep avoiding him." He gave me a disapproving look. "What?"

"Really you're just going to let your friend ship slip down the drain, and for what? Is it really worth it to lose your friend because you have a crush on him, and he doesn't bat for the same team? Not only will you lose a friend but we could lose fans too. What about the band? The fans will be able to tell if there's tension between you guys." I'd never actually thought about that one.

"Then what should I do?"

"You should tell James. It's what I would do. I mean you can't go on the rest of your life feeling awkward about the situation. Who knows maybe him actually rejecting you is what you need to get over him."

"Maybe you're right." I stared down at my hands.

"But how am I supposed to tell him."

"Hey I'm the smart one I'll come up with a plan."

James' P.O.V

Sitting at home waiting for Kendall to arrive had become a major bore this past week. Lately I've been sitting around half dressed just waiting for Kendall to snap. I almost had him a few times but somehow we were always interrupted by one of our other friends. I was starting to feel like I should just tell him. I heard the door open.

"James," I heard Kendall call. I came out the room in my boxers make sure to sway my hips a bit as I walked. He looked my body up and down for once not looking like he was ashamed or running away.

"James we need to talk," he said and pulled me away into the bedroom.

**Ending Note: Reviews would very much be appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note" Hi people I decided I would sign my author's note with a way that I used to sign my reviews considering most people that look at my stuff are fellow writers themselves. You'll see that in a second though as always there are some announcements. I am so sorry I haven't been able to update faithfully. With school, theater, and my other music classes it gets hard. Well anyways I won't make you read announcements any longer here's chapter 7- Never let your imagination die, CrazyMary01**

* * *

Chapter 7 Kendall P.O.V

I ran into the apartment

"James," I screamed. He appeared from around the corner. I took a minute to take in his body for the last time for at least a little while. "James we need to talk." I pulled his hand and guided him towards our bedroom. Once we were safely in our room, and I was for sure Logan had found a way to shoo Carlos out of the apartment, I began.

"James as you know things have been a little awkward between us ever since I came out to you the other week, and well-"

"Really I haven't noticed." He replied. There was no sarcasm in his voice. Damn what if this was the worst mistake of my life. Mental me was screaming Kendall here's your chance just crawl under a rock and pretend that none of this ever happened. While the more logical me was screaming you can't run from this problem forever. However it was funny how Logical Kendall sounded more like I had a mental Logan.

"Well then it's been awkward for me, and well I just wanted to talk about it out so we could hopefully go back to being friends. That sound okay?"

James' P.O.V

I want to scream no that's not okay. I want to talk this out, and then screw you into one of these very small but comfortable twin sized beds.

"Okay." I said calmly swinging my feet back, and forth. A plan had just begun to form. "Then answer one question for me Knight. Do I turn you on?"

Kendall's P.O.V

I stood there with my jaw open, eyes wide. I couldn't find my voice. Then something clicked.

"You sick bastard," I yelled!

"Well that wasn't the words I was looking for," I tackled him to the bed.

"You've been doing this," I pointed to his half-dressed get up, "To get me to crack from sexual frustration." He sat their smiling like an idiot.

"Oh Diamond you better watch your ass."

"I think you do that enough for me already Knight." I felt blood rush to my cheeks. I started to make my way off of him but then he pinned me down. It just about mirrored that situation we were in last week. Only I didn't have a raging hard on (yet).

"You never answered my question Knight. Do I turn you on?" In a way I guess I gave him an answer. An impulsive answer, but it was an answer nevertheless. I slammed my lips to his in a heated kiss.

* * *

James' P.O.V

It happened all too quickly. One minute I was asking for a confession the next my lips were being attacked by Kendall's. Which in all actuality wasn't bad thing. It was magical even. I loved it a little much. He rolled me off the top of him, and sat up turning to face me.

I saw hint of fear in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." He whispered. He began to get up, and I pinned him down.

"What for?" I replied bringing our lips into a light sweet kiss.

* * *

Kendall's P.O.V

What for? What did he mean what for? There were a million things wrong with this. First off this wasn't the plan. The plan was to hear his rejection so just maybe I could get over this stupid little crush.

"James please can we get this over with." I screamed, wanting him off me so I could think a little clearer.

"Get what over with?"

"Just do it. Say you don't want me so everything can go back to the way it was when were thirteen."

"Kendall-"Part of me was so tempted to cover my ears, then the logical (or as I called it, the Logan) side was screaming get it over with. You need to move on, and be happy. "I don't want it to go back."

"Thank you now I can hopefully mov- Wait, what did you just say?" I looked at him with wide eyes.

"I don't want things the way they used to be."

"So you don't want us to have anything at all." I said a little sad. "Well that's fi-"I was cut off by his lips moving against mine.

"Don't be dense Kendall. We've been through too much just to drop our friendship, and I'm a little new to this whole gay thing but I think I like you a little too much to be just friends." My jaw dropped I hadn't expected such a confession.

"So James Diamond, the teenage sex god is gay." I mumbled.

"Wrong James Diamond, the teenage sex god is gay for Kendall Knight." My jaw dropped even lower.

"I know; I know major scandal right." I couldn't say anything. The only thing I could do was sit there with my mouth open looking like an idiot. "Kendall it would be really nice if you could say something." I said nothing. "Kendall do I have to slap you," he finally screamed.

"Since when did you suddenly fucking like me," I screamed rolling us over so that I was on top.

"I'm actually not sure but I started addressing it as of one week ago when I saw you jacking yourself off in the shower, and hearing you scream my name." My face became beet red.

"You know you could've said hey Kendall I heard you in the shower, and I know you like me, I like you too, but no! You have to fucking walk around the damn apartment half fucking dressed leaving me with nothing but my imagination as I ja-" I blushed realizing what I was about to say.

"Well someone has been a naughty boy." He said, and smiled.

"I fucking hate you," I replied. He smiled.

"Even though I know you don't, okay whatever helps you sleep at night." I surged forward connecting our lips. He was taken back a little as I buried my tongue down his throat. Eventually he came out of his shock and began to kiss back, battling my tongue for control. However I wasn't going to give up so easy. I had other plans. I ran my hand down his sides, and he shivered. I deepened the kiss, and made him moan giving my tongue a chance to lick farther into his mouth. I had won control.

I moved my lips to harshly suck on his neck. I felt something become hard against my leg with each little lick of my tongue. I moved my hand to cup the bulge between his legs.

"Kendall," he screamed. I pulled back.

"Come on. We have to go find Logan" I got up from his lap and walked to the door before I turned to face him. His jaw was dropped and he was looking at me with a dazed expression. "Sexual frustration is a bitch isn't it," I said smiling before I walked out of the room.

* * *

**Ending Note: I just made Kendall a huge tease didn't I. Oh how the tables have turned. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and just so you know there is so much more to come so strap in because I promise it will probably only be cliff hangers from here on out. Well that it. - Never let your imagination die, CrazyMary01**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey I updated a lot sooner this time. Yay! I'm proud of myself. Anyways just thought I should let you know that this may be the only update for a while. I have a lot of stuff going on at school with plays, concerts, and tests, and I need to devote most of my spare time to practicing, and studying. So I decided before the long practicing comes that I would leave you with a chapter. Here you go Chapter 8- Never let your imagination die CrazyMary01**

* * *

Chapter Eight- Kendall's P.O.V

We sat on the couch. I was already sweating bullets, and my mom wasn't even in the room. Despite James telling me it would be okay I just knew it wouldn't. I began bouncing in place on the couch. James grabbed my waste, and pulled me into his lap.

"Kendall we would've had to tell her sooner or later. I would hate for your mother to find out in an unpleasant way. For example if she were to walk in on us having sex. That's an unpleasant way. If she were to figure out because Carlos can't keep his mouth shut, unpleasant way." I looked down at his lap.  
"I'm scared Jamie." I whispered.

* * *

James' P.O.V

"I'm scared Jamie." His voice came out as a whisper, and I felt my heart break just the slightest bit.

"About what baby? You have to talk to me."

"What if she doesn't approve? What if she hates us, and calls us every dirty name for faggot in the book before she throws us out on the street." I lifted his face to see tears begin to pool in his green eyes. "I don't think I could deal with that Jamie. I don't think I could even deal with her just not approving." He laid his head on my chest and somehow from the simple gesture I could just tell how much this was breaking him. I was breaking too but not for the same reason as the blonde in my arms.

"You don't have to worry about that." I told him. "Because if your mom isn't going to accept you for who you are she wouldn't except me either. We'll be in this together Kendall. Just like always baby." He lifted his head off my chest to look me in the eyes. For a minute we sat there just lost in each other's gaze. I leaned forward and ever so gently touched my lips with his. He quickly turned it into more as he deepened the kiss. I pulled away from him knowing he wanted this to become more intimate.

"Latter baby. Your mom will be walking through the door any second. As if one cue we heard the door open. Kendall hopped off my lap, and sat close beside me. I looked at him with assurance. We both knew that the hardest part had yet to come.

* * *

Kendall's P.O.V

I heard the door of the apartment open and quickly moved off of James' lap to sit beside him. I looked to James, and gave me a little look to tell me that he was here no matter what.

"Kendall I need your help with a groceries." She screamed.

"Hold on mom, could you come in here to the living room. I need to talk to you about something important." Listening to her footsteps come closer and closer was making the whole situation more nerve wrecking. When I saw her appear from around the corner I saw her look at me, and James on the couch. I had a feeling she already knew what to expect when the words left me my mouth.

"Sit down mom." I said as calmly as I could manage. She moved her way around the couch to take a seat in front of me.

"So what did you need to tell me son?" I took a deep breath. I felt the arm James had wrapped around my waste give a tighter hold.

"I'm gay mom, and well me and James are in a relationship. I just thought that you should know because it wouldn't be a good thing to keep it from you." She locked eyes with me for a moment, and then looked back at James, then met eyes with me again. All a sudden her eyes changed to something I've never seen.

"Make arrangements to stay with someone else. I don't need to have a pair of fags in my house." She got up from the couch and left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: I found a little time to get something out of this head of mine. I just had to update. It was driving me nuts with all the ideas I had flowing in my head so here you go chapter 9- Never let your imagination die, CrazyMary01**

* * *

Chapter Nine- Kendall's P.O.V

This is exactly what I had feared would happen.

"M-mom," I had only begun my argument, and I was already losing my stance. "You can't just kick me out. You don't even pay for us to stay here."

"Then I will talk to Gustavo tomorrow, and if he won't kick you out than I am leaving to go back to Minnesota with your sister. If I have no choice but to go back to Minnesota you better not even think about trying to contact me unless you become normal again."

"And by normal you mean him not wanting to do this." James stood up from the couch. In all actuality I kind of forgot he was here, but he made sure I remembered his presence all right. He smashed my lips to his in a heated kiss.

* * *

James' P.O.V

I had no idea what I was doing. I just sort of went with it. When Kendall's mom said he needed to be normal again, before he can contact her made me want to show her that he's already normal. I wanted to show her that he was happy right where he was. That Kendall needed me this way as much as I needed him. I had hoped me kissing him would make her realize it's still her son, and that he should be happy no matter what.

When I pulled away I smiled a little at the blush I saw creep over his cheeks. Surprisingly he smiled back at me. I stared at him for a minute with the smile still on my face. Then I turned back around to his mother. I wasn't afraid of her like Kendall. I knew that I had to be the one to take a stand for this because Kendall was a writhing mess after the first part of his argument came out his mouth.

When we first started this big journey with Gustavo, Kendall was the one standing up for me when he said I had no talent, now it was my turn to stand up for Kendall because his so called mother has no heart.

* * *

Kendall's P.O.V

When the kiss ended James pulled away and stared at me for a moment, and then turned back to my mother.

"It doesn't matter what you say, Kendall is normal. Yes he kisses boys but it's no different than kissing a girl. We're all people here. It shouldn't matter what we have between our legs. Were all equal with special qualities, and it's sad that probably the most beautiful human being with the biggest heart I've ever seen has the most cold hearted bitch for a mother.' I felt tears come to my eyes as James finished what he was saying. My mother may have been leaving me, but he would always be here. "You know what forget about talking to Gustavo we'll move out. We don't need to stay under a cold hearted bitch's roof." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to our shared bedroom. "Come on Kendall let's go pack."

* * *

James' P.O.V

I began running around the room grabbing our suit cases, and plopping them on the bed. I started folding, and shoving clothes into them not caring what was his, and what was mine. I just wanted to get out of here. I turned around to grab duffle bags out of the closet, and what I saw almost made me cry. Kendall had wrapped himself into a fetal position, as silent sobs shook his frame. I took time away from packing, and picked him up off the floor holding him tight to my chest.

"It's going to be alright Kendall." I whispered into his hair. "You can make it through this. You're so strong for even saying anything about it Kendall. You did something a lot of people never had the guts to do." I continued cooing comforting words in his ear, as he sobbed into my chest. Eventually he pulled away and looked at me.

"I love you." He whispered. He didn't give me time to say anything back. He crashed his lips to mine in a hard kiss. I kissed him back with more passion then I could ever have imagined. Partially to make him feel loved, and partially because he didn't allow me to say it back. He wrapped his arms around me, and deepened the kiss. I slid my hands down to wrap around his hips.

I was starting to feel slightly aroused. He pushed his hips against mine, and I pushed him away a little bit reluctantly.

"Not right now baby. We have to finish packing." I told him. He nodded, and stepped away from me, and finally helped me start to pack. Once we had all of our belongings shoved into three duffle bags, and two suit cases. I picked up my phone to start calling to find a place to stay. I tried guitar dude but then remembered he was out of town finally I had to result to Lucy. The only other friend that was here at the palm woods with their own place. When she picked up the phone I put her on speaker.

"Hey Lucy, its James."

"Duh I have caller I.D" she laughed.

"Sorry. Hey me, and Kendall kind of need a place to stay. Not necessarily forever, just until we can find a place of our own."

"May I ask what happened?" I looked over at Kendall, and saw him give a brief nod.

"Well me, and Kendall kind of let out the fact we were in a relationship together, and she kicked us out."

"Oh my god that's terrible." She gasped. "Of course you can stay here. I'm hardly ever in my apartment anyway ever since me, and Dak got together. In fact take it. Just help me out with rent on the thing, and we'll be all good."

"Really." I said

"Anything to help out a friend," she replied. "I suppose you're coming down now?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Alright I'll start packing for Dak's see you later Lover boys." She hung up after that.

"We have a place. Come on." I grabbed his hand and slung a duffle bag over my shoulder. We walked out the room, and just as we were almost to the door, Kendall froze. "Hold on." He said before walking to the kitchen. I followed wondering what he was up to then I saw his mom there.

"Goodbye Jennifer." He whispered before walking out of the apartment to never return.

* * *

**Author's note: I cried a little bit writing this, if you're confused about the Dak, and Lucy thing. I know Lucy left the show once Kendall picked Jo, but I had always thought that Dak, and Lucy would've been cute together so yeah that's the story behind that. Theirs is much more for this story, and it will be two weeks at the least before I update again just for a heads up. I really had to get this out there or I just know I would forget, and it would come out all wrong. Well that's it for now- Never let your imagination die, CrazyMary01**


	10. Shout Outs :)

**Author's Note: Hey guys another surprise chapter! Yay! Though is not the chapter I will upload that tonight be sure to leave a review when it is Posted, I love all my readers to show them how much I decided I would put a shout out post for all my faithful readers and reviewers. I decided that I wanted to do this from now on because I feel I don't return the love my readers have for me. So here you go**

_**To my faithful readers for "Stop it All"**_

_**Abi DILaurentis, **_

_**Auspex Nenuk, **_

_**Barbed Wire Hals, **_

_**Brook K. Lynn, **_

_**Carphanie, **_

_**Chelzi Schimdt-Sykes, **_

_**CrazyKAMESFan13, **_

_**DeniseDEMD, **_

_**EverlastingRusher, **_

_**I'mJustAVirusInsideYourHead, **_

_**Linhohbabycakes, Morte Giver, **_

_**NekoYaoiLover07, **_

_**NikkiilovesJessee, **_

_**Powah, **_

_**RockChickwrites, **_

_**Sassy Kames, **_

_**SincerelyYourSecret, **_

_**TheDuckKnight, **_

_**The Weasley Way, **_

_**ToriShadeHarper, **_

_**Twilightgirl434, **_

_**bigtimerushbtrforlife,**_

_**bigtimerush lover33,**_

_**jamesmaslowlover, **_

_**Jamiecakes85, **_

_**loverofreading, **_

_**sailfast32, **_

_**unthinkable13, **_

_**WaitingFORthePERFECTsong9092 , **_

_**whitewolf1992.**_

* * *

_**To my faithful reviewers for "Stop It All"**_

_**Barbed Wire Halo, **_

_**DeniseDEMD, **_

_**Abi DiLaurentis, **_

_**Layra (guest), **_

_**SincerelyYourSecret, **_

_**RockChickwrites, **_

_**BelieversNeverDie18, **_

_**Guest,**_

_**JamesxKendallnKames, **_

_**Sassy Kames, **_

_**bigtimerush lover33, **_

_**Joniesha (**_**I thought you already had an account.), **

_**TheDuckKnight, **_

_**jamesmaslover,**_

_**jamiecakes85, **_

_**22Random Nija22, **_

_**BTRCutie,**_

**Thank you for your support in my writing. I probably would have given up on this story if it wasn't for all of you. - Never let your imagination die, CrazyMary01.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- James' P.O.V

It had been one week since we left the apartment 2J, and things were not okay. It was a living hell. Kendall cried himself to sleep most nights, and the only thing I could do was comfort him while the tears flowed down his cheeks. I could understand why. I mean he had left his mom and everything he loved in that apartment (besides his possessions) behind. We still saw Carlos and Logan but only at rehearsal. There was a few times throughout the week when I had thought that Kendall was actually happy, and having an okay day. That is until rehearsal ended. Kelly didn't have time to drop us all back off at the palm woods, so Kendall's mom had to pick us up, and she told Kendall to find his own way home.

I almost cussed the bitch out, but Kendall grabbed my arm and pulled me away with a sad face. I could tell that he was about to start crying before his mom even sped away. Then when the red van was out of sight the dams broke, and we were back to square one. I held him in the parking lot at Rouqe Records for more than an hour as he cried.

Later that night he had cried some more. This had to get better. I couldn't stand seeing him like this. I had to find a way to make my Kendall smile again. He hasn't smiled since we left, and I guess I could understand why. I don't even want to think about my mom rejecting me because I was gay.

"How can I make you happy again?" I asked him as we sat in the small apartment that was temporally ours.

"What do you mean," he replied looking up from where he had laid his head on my chest.

"You haven't smiled since we left the apartment. I just want you to be happy again Kendall. I miss seeing those dimples that I adore so much," He looked down at as if he were ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry I've been such a downer." He cried. "You're probably sick of me."

"No, baby not at all. I just want you to smile with those pearly whites for me again."

"I can't," he whispered

"Why not?"

"I'm sick of pretending James. I pretended for so long to be in love with girls, and pretended for years that I saw you as nothing more than a best friend. Leaving that apartment made me realize I don't want to pretend anymore, and if I smile it means I pretend that I'm happy when really I'm dying inside." I processed the information. I actually hadn't really foreseen him saying something like that. I expected him to say something more along the lines of I miss them, or why do they all hate me but no it was he didn't want to pretend anymore.

I took his chin up, and lifted his face to my eyes.

"Kendall are you happy with me?" I asked.

"Of course," he replied quickly "Why wouldn't I be."

"Well then you wouldn't be pretending if you just smiled for me alone." I said, and then it happened, the thing I had waited for since we left the apartment. His lips stretched across his face, and there was now a touch a light in what was, two seconds ago, his lifeless eyes.

"That's true." He brought my head down to his in a passionate kiss. I was a little taken back considering I hadn't been kissed by Kendall since last week. I wondered how I went without it because damn this felt good. Feeling his lips mold with mine so perfectly in sync that it almost felt like a vivid dream. My hands resting firmly on his hips to try to find a way to get his body pressed closer to mine. He brought his hands up to my hair and pulled my close. I let my tongue come out, and swiped it across his bottom lip practically begging for entrance.

He opened his lips quickly to let my wet muscle explore the inside of his mouth. I licked against all his sensitive spots, and he opened his mouth wider giving my tongue more room to do as it pleased. I pulled back, and pushed him down so that his back touched the couch, and I hovered over him. He looked adorable lying beneath me at that moment. He had a light brush crossing his cheeks, and his chest was heaving as if he were trying to catch his breath. From what I felt between my legs he had already become half hard. The only thing that could possibly make the sight more beautiful is if he had no clothes on.

That thought in its self-had me becoming a little excited as I felt my dick twitch within the confines of my Jeans.

"James are you okay?" He asked.

"You're so beautiful I whispered, and brought my lips back to his in a kiss more heated than the last. He wrapped his legs firmly around my waste, and I wasted no time when thrusting my hard covered bulge against his. I was so hard already, and I was just desperate to feel any sort of relief. He tilted his head back in ecstasy as my lips sucked as his pulse point.

"James," he moaned out, and at that moment my name had never sounded more beautiful coming from his lips. "Please," he moaned. Though his begging applied to me doing anything. I knew what he wanted, and even though it would have been fun to make him beg for it, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was too impatient. I began ramming my hips against his in a hard rhythm desperate to make us both tumble over the edge.

The passion, and lust, and heat surrounding us only became more unbearable when he began moving against me with rougher movements. I moaned into his sweaty neck as our hips continued to glide together effortlessly. It was as if we were a perfect match.

"James I'm so close." He whispered. I only nodded the words "me too" currently not able to form. My mind was too far gone. "Oh James," he screamed as I began to thrust harder, and harder, and then everything exploded as we reached our climax. I thrust lightly to help us ride out our highs before we both collapsed on the couch. When I had caught my breathing I had realized Kendall had just fallen asleep, and he had a huge smile of content on his face even though his pants were probably filled with his own seed. My mission had been accomplished. I smiled myself before deciding that it was time to take a nap of my own with the Blonde currently wrapped in my arms.

* * *

**Ending Note: Oh things just got steamy between the couple. Yeah it was definitely good to rate this M. There is still much to come. Be sure to review.**


	12. Chappter 11

**Author's Note: I feel horrible for not updating in so long. I had a huge writers block. Sorry if the chapter seems rushed. I had to get something out for you guys. Thank you for your patience, you will not have to wait any longer. Chapter 11 is here- Never let Your Imagination Die, CrazyMary01**

* * *

Chapter Eleven- Kendall's P.O.V

I'm pretty sure I have never felt happier than right now as I lay in James' arms. Although I could do without the sticky white body fluid that lingered in my jeans. James, and me had participated in some "steamy" activities before I decided to take a nap. I hadn't smiled in almost a week, but I couldn't help but be happy knowing that James was with me, and for that I decided smiling wouldn't be pretending. After all I should be happy I'm with someone who cares enough to stand against my mother, who in all actuality in the past year that we became a band, had become his mom as well.

As I looked over at my boyfriend who was still slumbering, I couldn't help but think. Where would I be if James hadn't been there for me? It wasn't something I really thought about until now. In all honestly I didn't really know the answer. I probably would already be dead. I don't think I would've made it through the tribulation on my own. In all actuality I still hadn't made my way through it, but James being here in my life has given me something to press on for.

As I looked at him now I knew that he would always be there. I smiled. It felt good to be happy for once.

* * *

James' P.O.V

When we walked into work on Monday Gustavo proclaimed it to be a "choreography" day. I could hardly concentrate with Kendall it the room. It wasn't my fault he had such a cute butt.

:"James," Gustavo yelled. I snapped my eyes away from Kendall's butt, and I could've sworn I saw the bastard smirk out the corner of my eye. I would never hear the end of this. "You didn't move once through out the entire song." Well then get my lovely boyfriend out of the room I thought.

"Oh Sorry."

"James if Kendall distracts you we can have you practice alone."

"No," I practically screamed.

"Yeah Jamie we can practice at home." Kendall said still smirking. I glared at him, and as if that would help. Then it would be even harder to concentrate knowing damn well that we had privacy.

"No, no you dogs are released for the day. James come to the studio tomorrow focused. Kendall come tomorrow not so distracting." I was pretty sure that was close to impossible. However I thought now wouldn't be the best time to mention that. He was pretty aggravated for how little progress we made today. That was mostly on my part. The rest was on Kendall for being so damn attractive

Kendall, and me decided to walk home today. We figured it would be better incase Kelly had another errand to run. We had already made so much progress. We didn't need Kendall's mother to ruin that again.

We walked down the street hand in hand, and every now and again got a few odd looks from some people. Oh well they didn't matter any way.

"James," Kendall whispered suddenly breaking silence.

"Kendall," I replied.

"I love you. You know that right?"

"I love you too. I know you know that."

"Well um, there's something that I've wanted to do since the make out session we had on the couch." I looked at his face, and noticed the light blush on his cheeks. It suddenly clicked, and I knew what this was about. However I wanted to hear him say the words.

"What is it?" I asked trying not to smile, and epically failing. He looked at my face.

"I think you know" he replied blushing even harder.

"Do I?" I was playing dumb, and we both knew it.

"James I want to have sex." We stopped walking because we were now at the Palm Woods.

"Really now." I said smiling.

"Yes." He said "Preferably now, while we still have some alone time." I smiled at him and swept him through the Lobby taking the stairs because they were quicker after all. I didn't even give him a chance to catch his breath as we barged through the door of our apartment. I attacked him with my lips. The kiss was far from innocent. I through him on the couch without a second thought. We both knew we were far too gone to take things slow. I began thrusting my hips against his. It didn't take long for our members to become fully hard. All a sudden there was loud a bang on the door followed by the door opening, and two familiar faces barging in.

"Damn," I mumbled.

"Hey guys," Carlos said taking in our positions on the couch.

"Hi," I smiled.

"We we're wondering, Mama Knight is out of town, and well we wanted you to come over for dinner." I felt Kendall cringe at his mother's well known nick name. I looked at him, and he nodded.

"Sure," I told them. With that note they left with smiles on there faces.

"Now where were we?" I asked.

"The mood is kind of ruined now."

"Totally agreed."

"Let's just wait till after the dinner."

"You sure we can make it that long."

"If we do it, we do it but considering Carlos, and Logan know where the spare key to our apartment is I think it would be safer to wait so they don't barge in on us again."

I pouted.

"Fine," I replied. He just smiled.

"Horn dog." He whispered pushing me off of him. I smiled as he made his way to our bedroom. Tonight I was going to have some fun.

**Author's Note: I promise to try to update sooner next time. Well until next time- Never let your imagination die, CrazyMary01**


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: HEEEYY guys. Please, please don't kill me for not updating I'm going to try to make up for it for updating two times within this week. Well read and review I think you guys will like this chapter. - Never let your imagination die, CrazyMary01**

Chapter Twelve- James' P.O.V

We walked to apartment 2J pretty much in silence. As we approached the door I heard Kendall in take a breath. We both knew that even if his mother wasn't in the apartment it would bring back horrible memories.

"We can still go back to our own apartment, and call of this whole thing." I told him

"No James." He answered quickly. "That's why I wanted to do this. To make some happy memories in this apartment so that every time we cross the door I can see me and my best friends having the time of our lives. Not my mother disowning me." I gave him a light smile and leaned over to peck him on the lips.

"You're amazing Kendall," I whispered. I leaned in to kiss him again only this time it was more than a little peck on the lips. It was a hot and passionate. I swiped my tongue across his bottom lip begging for him to open his sweet mouth. I let my hands roam down to his ass and I gave it a light squeeze. He moaned and I shoved my tongue inside and it collides with the roof of his mouth. I hit as many sensitive spots I could find. I moved my lips down to his neck.

"James are waiting for us on the other side of the door." He let out a breathy moan and I felt myself become fully hard. His hands tangled in my hair pulling my body closer to his own.

"Screw them, I want you." I rutted my hips forward just to further prove my point, and pushed us against the wall. His head fell back allowing my mouth easier access to suck at his pulse point. I felt one of his legs kick up and around me fully intertwining our bodies. I moved my kiss back to his sweet lips and my hands around to his back so that there was absolutely no space between the two of us. We could feel every part of each other pressed together. Our chest, our abs, our rock hard co-

"Well, well, well. Isn't this an interesting sight?" The sound of Logan's voice jumped us out of our own little world truthfully I had forgotten where we were. I looked over to see Kendall blushing, and him crossing his legs in an effort to hide the beautiful hard on he was sporting.

"Hey bud," I said awkwardly.

"Hey." Logan said with a smile "Having fun"' I averted my eyes from his face. He was making us getting caught that much more embarrassing. "Why Kendall you look a little flustered over there. Everything okay?"

"Fuck you Logan." He said breaking our awkward silence.

"Oh I think James might get a little jealous if you did that, besides I don't swing that way any way." I saw Kendall get his signature "I hate you so fucking much" face.

"Won't you come in? We didn't make two extra medium rare stakes for nothing." We awkwardly made our way into the apartment. I'm pretty sure our best friends would never let us live this down.

* * *

"No Carlos I am pretty sure a hermaphrodite couldn't get themselves pregnant." Logan stated.

"It could happen I mean if you think about it a hermaphrodite could have like super masturbation. And then when both organs orgasm well obviously one holds sperm."

"No Carlos most hermaphrodites if both of the organs still remain end up barren. Even if the dick is chopped off-"

"Ewe don't say that." Carlos said holding his dick. Me and Kendal were currently laughing so hard we could barely breathe because we were laughing so damn hard.

"Okay I'm going to go to the bathroom before I pee pants" Kendall said getting up from where he was sitting. I sat there listening to Carlos and Logan's extremely weird debate. All a sudden my phone beeped. I pulled it out and almost jumped in my seat when I swiped the screen to read the message.

**From: Kendall 7:59 P.M**

**Come find me sexy ;)**

The text message had certainly made the whole situation intriguing. I texted back.

**Where can I find you babe?**

The debate between Carlos, and Logan was long forgotten. I was just waiting for my boyfriend to reply.

**From: Kendall 8:02 P.M**

** Try our old bed room. Hurry I don't want to have to start without you. ;)**

What did he mean "Start without me"

"I'm going to go check on Kendall." I said to the two teen boys still fighting over their little debate. I slipped away to me and Kendall old bedroom, and saw nothing really changed except it was completely empty. I looked over to where I used to sleep every night to see Kendall palming himself through his jeans.

"Oh Jamie. Mm you make me so hard." I couldn't think my Jaw was open my eyes were wide.

"Well are you just going to stand there with your jaw open, pretty boy or are you going to help me out here?" The words shook me from my daze and I ran over and practically pounced on him, and crashed our lips together. I was already hard. When I walked in to see him palming himself. I felt his hands move from around my neck to the buttons on my shirt.

"Whoa babe do you really want to remove clothes? Our friends are right out there."

"I don't care James. I want you, and I want you now. Make love to me." I became even harder. If that was even possible. I nodded bringing our lips back together in a heated kiss. He removed my shirt and his hand roamed over the newly exposed skin. I moved my lips down his body unbuttoning the plaid shirt as I went. Using my tongue here and there just to make the moment more heated.

He moaned as I contacted my lips to his nipple and sucked until I felt the nub harden in my mouth. I moved my mouth to the neglected nub but before I could put it in my mouth Kendall pulled my head away and looked me square in the eye.

"You better get this damn Jeans off of me." He growled. I chuckled and moved my hands to the button on his pants. You could clearly see the outline of his erection. It looked like it was practically about to burst out of the seams. I slid them down his legs along with his boxers and his cock sprung free. My mouth began to water as I looked at his thick length.

"Are you just goanna sit there and stare at my cock or are you going to fuck me." He screamed.

"Someone's a little impatient." I laughed.

"Don't you start with me. Get your cock out and fuck me dammit." My cock swelled with desire, and all I could do was listen. I slid out of the rest of my clothing and leaned back over Kendall kissing him hard on the mouth. Our bare erections rubbed together and I the sensation made us both throw our head backs and moaned.

"Oh Jamie please," Kendall pleaded "I need you inside of me now."

"Lu-Lube" I was already having trouble forming sentences and I wasn't even inside of him yet.

"Back pocket of my Jeans." He told me. I quickly retrieved it and didn't hesitate to pour a generous amount on three of my fingers. Kendall sat back and spread his legs and I got a good view of his entrance. I couldn't stop myself I slowly leaned forward and poked my tongue out.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" he screamed. I ran my fingers along the outside as my tongue worked my way through his hole eating him out thoroughly. Eventually I pulled my tongue out and let one of my fingers deep instead. I felt his hole tighten a little bit around my digits as I allowed my second finger to join my first. He screeched and pulled my fingers away

"Just skip your third finger James our else I will go lock the bathroom and finish very loudly. I need you NOW!"

Damn he was demandive in bed. I fucking loved it. I placed the tip of my erection at his entrance and began to push in. I heard him hiss, and stopped but he only pushed his hips down to encourage me to continue. When I was balls deep I stopped to give him a minute to adjust.

"Go" He said. I pulled back until until my tip remained and slammed back in. Our mouths formed O's as I continued to ram into him over and over again. He was screaming out my name so loud I was pretty sure Carlos and Logan had already figured out Kendall hadn't really gone out to use the bathroom.

"Oh James right fucking there!" He screamed out. I angled my hips so I would be able to hit his sweet spot over and over again. I felt my stomach clench indicating my orgasm was coming, and form the shrieks and moans coming from Kendall I could tell that he was in the same state.

"Oh Jamie. I'm so fucking close." Yeahp I was right. I moved my hand in between his legs so that I could encourage him to come. I picked up my pace with my thrusts to match my hand and not even second latter I felt him explode across my abs. I began thrusting even harder into his prostate to extend his orgasm. The clenching around my dick was only making me climb higher, and then I couldn't hold any longer. I came with a cry of his name on my lips, and filling his ass to the brim. Kendall was the first to come down from his high. He used my boxers to clean my abs.

"And why is it we had to use my boxers?" I asked when I could finally speak.

"Because you might get around two latter for going commando." He said happily. I just smiled and shook my head. I really did love my boyfriend Kendall Knight.

**Author's Note: Please review I am actually incredibly proud of this chapter but I would like to know what you guys think too. Please review.**


End file.
